


Как часы

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты себя-то со стороны слушаешь хоть иногда? — Тим сморщил нос. — И перестань пытаться спрятать кофе. Я всё равно его найду. Ты его всегда ставишь там, где я не дотянусь, или напротив арахисового масла. Я всё выяснил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как часы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352369) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4589779).

Брюс, не задумываясь, протянул руку и отложил два сэндвича с пастромой и половинку с джемом и арахисовым маслом для Тима — строго говоря, с арахисовым маслом и джемом должно было быть два, а с пастромой половинка, но не может же Брюс потакать ему всё время, — затем поставил их на консоль рядом с собой и накрыл бумажным полотенцем. 

Теперь он делал это механически. Тим всегда съедал два с половиной сэндвича после патруля, и всегда останавливался у консоли Брюса, чтобы перекусить. Обычно обсыпал всё крошками в процессе, но это уже другая история. 

Брюс приступил к своему отчёту, сделал пометки по другим делам, которые нужно было отослать Барбаре и Дику, и стал ждать, когда его дети вернутся домой. 

Дэмиан уже отправился спать. Патрулирование ему сократили, потому что завтра предстоял важный экзамен. Несмотря на то, что он уже давно и много раз заучил всё это, поддерживать образ было важно. 

Его дети должны ходить по тонкой грани. Быть хорошими, но никогда — выдающимися. 

Дик должен был приехать с Кассандрой позже, а завтра вылететь в Сан-Франциско, чтобы помочь тренировать новых рекрутов Титанов. 

Джейсон и Тим должны были появиться примерно в то же время, если их ничего не задержит. Скорее всего, не задержит. Тим терпеть не мог продлевать патрули по ночам в среду. Его стресс всегда достигал пика посреди недели, и долгий патруль в конце долгого дня делал из него невозможного брюзгу.

Брюс чуть повернул голову на звук подъезжающих моторов. Краем глаза он видел отражения тормозящих мотоциклов. Эти двое переругивались, даже пока стягивали шлемы. 

— Ты сжульничал, — сказал Джейсон. — Ты уже сидел за рулём и жал пятьдесят, когда предложил наперегонки.   
— А кто сказал, что я буду честно? — фыркнул Тим. — И потом, в прошлый раз, когда мы наперегонки ехали, у меня было спущено колесо.   
— Потому что нечего скупиться на колёса.   
— Я и не скуплюсь. Ни одно колесо не выдержит, если жестоко полосовать его когтями много раз подряд.   
— Значит, мы явно вкладываем наши финансы не в те проекты.   
— _Наши финансы?_

Брюс закатил глаза, пока они огрызались друг на друга по пути в раздевалку. Кафель только искажал их перебранку и возвращал её эхом. Брюс хмыкнул и налил себе свежего кофе.

— Пусть за нас решит суд, — объявил Джейсон, когда они вышли пару минут спустя.   
— Высуши волосы, — крикнул ему Брюс, отправляя Оракулу помеченные для более детальной проверки файлы. — И не ходи босиком в пещере. 

Он услышал, как Джейсон захихикал, когда Тим пошёл обратно за ещё одним полотенцем и кроссовками. 

— Ты жульничаешь в баскетболе.   
— Это ты локти в дело пускаешь.   
— Я не специально, ты меня давишь массой, — отозвался Тим. — Что мне делать прикажешь? Стоять смирно и отдавать тебе мяч за то, что ты не понимаешь, что такое личное пространство? И ещё ты рослый как дурак. И чуть что соревноваться лезешь. 

Джейсон расхохотался, Брюс против воли мысленно фыркнул тоже.

— Чуть что? Ты себя-то встречал?   
— Однажды встретил, — ответил Тим, плюхнулся в кресло рядом с креслом Брюса и подцепил с тарелки сэндвич, пока Джейсон брал себе воду. — И надрал ему задницу.

Не совсем так всё было, конечно, но Джейсону знать не обязательно. 

Брюс без слов пихнул свою чашку тыльной стороной ладони. Тим схватил чашку за ушко и закружился в кресле. 

— Ты сам себе зад надрал? — Джейсон хрюкнул. — Чёрт, да чем же я все эти годы занимался, если мог просто дать тебе самому сделать дело. Но серьёзно. Пусть нас рассудят. Требую судьёй Касс. Она хоть и предвзятая, но это будет против тебя играть, потому что она всегда заставляет тебя попотеть.   
— Мы не можем выбрать другую игру? — простонал Тим. — У тебя жульническое преимущество в росте.   
— Так подрасти.   
— Я над этим работаю. — Тим глотнул кофе и скривился.   
— Он был бы теплее, если бы ты сразу обулся и высушил волосы в первый раз, — сказал Брюс.  
— Тут слишком много сливок. 

Брюс задумчиво хмыкнул. 

— Ты всегда можешь взять себе кофе сам. 

Взгляд, который Тим бросил куда-то Брюсу в висок, ясно выражал его мнение о дурацком предложении. 

— Нам что, снова нужно побеседовать о том, что делиться значит заботиться, Б.? — спросил Тим, сморщив нос, и снова глотнул кофе — со сливками — как герой. 

Брюс не стал ничего говорить, только смахнул с тарелки бумажное полотенце, открывая два оставшихся сэндвича. 

Тим довольно замычал и нацелился на тот, что с арахисовым маслом. 

— Ну что же, я пойду потеряю сознание в луже собственных слюней на ближайшие шесть часов, — сказал Джейсон. — Спокойной ночи, я ни за что не вернусь на бис. 

Тим закатил глаза. 

— Я тебя переверну на другой бок, чтобы ты не захлебнулся, — бросил он в удаляющуюся спину Джейсона. — Я не собираюсь его переворачивать, — заговорщицки шепнул он Брюсу, как только Джейсон отошёл достаточно, чтобы не услышать. 

Брюс хмыкнул и налил кофе в специально отставленную для себя чашку.

***

Он услышал глухой стук, молча протянул свою чашку с кофе, и пару мгновений спустя её выдернули у него из рук. Он отодвинул кресло рядом с собой ровно в тот момент, когда Тим в него плюхнулся и вдохнул кофе. Выглядел он, будто его ураганом потрепало. 

— Тяжёлая ночь? — спросил Брюс, улыбаясь, когда Тим пнул его под столом.  
— Никогда больше не поеду во Флориду. Никогда, — сказал Тим. — Ни ради Кларка, ни ради Касс, ни ради Диснейуорлда, _ни за что_.   
— Альфред там присматривал себе дом. Переедет, когда уволится.   
— Ложь. Альфред никогда не уволится. Он нас слишком любит. — Тим фыркнул. — И потом, что он делать-то во Флориде будет?   
— Отдыхать. Очень хочу хоть разочек попробовать, — сказал Альфред, ставя перед Тимом тарелку с яичницей.   
— Отдых не так хорош, как о нём рассказывают, — отозвался Тим. — Я один раз попробовал и чуть не умер.

Брюс подвинул Тиму бутылочку с кетчупом, пока тот сваливал в тарелку яйца и бекон, вытащил из газеты кроссворд и подал его Тиму. 

— Тебя кто-то в шахматы обыграл, — сказал Брюс.   
— Джейсон, наверное. Он всё время ворует из почтового ящика мои ответы и отсылает вместо них свои, — ответил Тим и наклонился пониже, пытаясь прочесть главную страницу. Брюс дёрнул газету вверх, и Тим не упал лицом в яичницу только чудом. — Ты смотри, это же мы.   
— Это мы.   
— Ты выглядишь, как глупый увалень, — фыркнул Тим. — По-моему, ты слишком много улыбаешься камерам, Б.  
— А ты выглядишь, будто тебе тринадцать. Занялся бы этим уже.   
— Это ты мне даёшь разрешение носить на работу пирсинг? — спросил Тим. Он отвёл взгляд, когда Брюс выразительно на него посмотрел. — Я просто к слову. Тиму Уэйну не обязательно быть идеально чистеньким, подающим большие надежды молодым человеком, разве нет?   
— Даже не знаю, Тим. А что тебе твой пресс-представитель говорит?   
— Много о том, что я всё время себе лицо разбиваю. А я что сделать могу? Оно у меня такое прекрасное, что всё вокруг так и рвётся с ним поздороваться. На большой скорости. Снова и снова.   
— Хм. Над этим лучше поработай. — Брюс убрал бекон из зоны досягаемости Тима и подсунул ему тарелку с фруктами. 

Тим поднял взгляд от страницы с играми. На его лице отобразилось некоторое удивление, когда он обнаружил нанизанный на вилку банан вместо бекона, но, тем не менее, пожал плечами и взялся чистить его.

***

— Он налево свернёт, — сказал Брюс. — Когда он ранен, он всегда сворачивает налево, а не едет по прямой.   
— По прямой быстрее, — возразил Дик, но повернул всё равно.   
— Так больше машин и больше людей. Налево дольше, но на боковых улицах никого не будет, — объяснил Брюс. — Он на больше преступлений напорется по прямой, чем в объезд.   
— Я привезу его домой, подготовишь мне Альфреда?

Тим, по всей вероятности, приехал бы домой раньше, потому что о дорожных правилах и о том, что можно делать на мотоцикле, когда ты ранен, у него были специфические представления, но Дик должен был успеть его догнать. 

Брюс вернулся назад, чтобы убедиться, что на месте преступления всё схвачено и в руках Бэтгёрл и Робина, прежде чем выехать в пещеру. 

— Он в порядке. Заедает своё горе, — сказал Дик, махнув рукой в сторону верхних этажей, как только Брюс вошёл.   
— У нас горчицы на это хватит? — спросил Брюс. Дик хмыкнул.   
— Скоро узнаем. 

Брюс переоделся не спеша, чтобы дать Тиму время выгрести из холодильника все остатки, которые хранил Альфред: так проще будет убирать холодильник в конце недели. Проходя мимо компьютеров, он содрал крохотный квадратик бумаги со спинки своего кресла и сунул его в карман. Он скоро выгравирует летучую мышь там. 

Это кресло для его спины построено было. Не для Тима. 

К тому времени, как Брюс поднялся, Тим уже опустошил стопку пластмассовых контейнеров и, похоже, успешно расправлялся с четвёртым сэндвичем. 

Тим переоделся в одну из старых университетских футболок Дика и спортивные штаны, которые, кажется, принадлежали Джейсону. Тим вытащил для Брюса стул и жестом показал на сэндвич. 

Брюс опасливо поднял верхний хлеб и выдохнул про себя с облегчением: всего лишь жареное мясо и что-то, похожее на остатки цезаря с сегодняшнего ужина. 

Тим тем временем пытался уместить карри на чесночном хлебе, чтобы ничего не капало с кухонной стойки.

— Вот поэтому тебя, наверное, и не любят приглашать куда-то поесть, — сказал Брюс и скривился, распробовав сардины. 

Тим ухмыльнулся ему с полным ртом карри, чесночного хлеба и, при ближайшем рассмотрении, солёных огурцов. 

— Я подарок, — ответил Тим. — Подарок этому миру.   
— И как твоя нога, подарок миру?   
— Бывало и лучше, — сказал Тим, слизывая соус с уголка губ. — Кстати, Дика за мной слать было подло. Всё равно что акул выпускать туда, где в воде кровь.   
— Тогда тебе нужно было как можно скорее останавливать кровотечение.   
— Ты себя-то со стороны слушаешь хоть иногда? — Тим сморщил нос. — И перестань пытаться спрятать кофе. Я всё равно его найду. Ты его всегда ставишь там, где я не дотянусь, или напротив арахисового масла. Я всё выяснил.  
— Но ведь там я прячу дешёвый кофе, — ответил Брюс. — Ты до сих пор не нашёл хорошие бренды.   
— Я работаю над этим, — пробормотал Тим. — я тебя знаю. Рано или поздно соображу.

Брюс хорошо знал Тима, и поэтому знал, где тот будет искать в первую очередь, а раз Тим знал, что Брюс знает, он туда и не совался. Поэтому Брюс просто сложил весь кофе туда, где Тим должен был бы искать в первую очередь, но не искал. 

Хороший кофе стоял там же, где обычный. Но поскольку Тим не рассчитывал обнаружить его там, он и не нашёл. 

Брюс всё ждал, когда кто-то ему подскажет, но пока что все помалкивали. 

Прекрасное развлечение.

***

Только через два дня Брюсу наконец сообщили, что Тима нет и не будет в ближайшие две недели. 

Ещё три дня понадобилось Брюсу на то, чтобы понять, что это означает — так-то он знал. Он знал, потому что локации в инстаграме Тима показывали Новую Зеландию, а инстаграм у него вообще был только потому, что его заставил Альфред. 

Это означало, что ему нужно было прекратить оставлять еду для Тима и стеречь её от всех остальных его детей, потому что Альфред вообще-то помнил, что Тим уехал, и готовил только на пятерых, поэтому те два с половиной сэндвича, что он откладывал, были на самом деле чужой долей. Ещё это означало, что он теперь пил куда больше кофе, потому что Тим не выпивал половину за него. 

Ещё это означало, что их холодильник, по всей видимости, теперь не самоочищался, и кому-то в самом деле приходилось доедать остатки. Которые оставались. И их было куда больше, чем Брюс привык видеть. 

Ещё это означало, что Джейсон теперь мог решать судоку и кроссворды без конкуренции, изредка прибегая к помощи Дэмиана и Дика. 

Никто не пытался занять его кресло, и Брюс то и дело проводил большим пальцем по спинке, выискивая приклеенный скотчем кусочек бумаги, которого не было, и удивлялся каждый раз, когда его не находил. 

В целом, Брюсу потребовалось пять дней, в течение которых он протягивал кофе влево и изумлялся, когда никто его не хватал тотчас, проверял по привычке, горит ли в щели под дверью Тима свет и бездумно отпускал комментарии о текущем бейсбольном сезоне, которые оставались без ответа, чтобы до него наконец дошло, что Тима правда нет, и что нужно прекратить. 

Только он не прекратил, потому что то и дело забывал. Выбирать два с половиной сэндвича, делать в два раза больше кофе и держать его под рукой, отдирать бумажки со спинки кресла уже прочно вошло в привычку. 

Это было как выйти из дома, не поправив галстук, или не сунув мобильник во внутренний карман пиджака. Как просматривать новости на телефоне, прежде чем заглянуть в личную почту поутру. 

Непривычно. 

— Слава богу, ты вернулся, — сказал Дик, и Брюс обернулся, чтобы увидеть Тима с огромным рюкзаком-мешком, растрёпанными волосами и выражением лица, которое ясно давало понять, как сильно ему не по душе пришёлся восемнадцатичасовой перелёт. — Мне не с кем общаться, когда тебя нет.   
— Есть же… — начал Тим и сощурился. — Нет, ты прав. Никто больше в этом доме не разговаривает, как нормальный человек. 

Тим выхватил кофе прямо у Брюса из рук и опрокинул его в себя, как алкоголь. 

И скривился. 

— Он был бы теплее, если бы ты не выбирал так долго еду в аэропорту, — сказал Брюс.  
— Передо мной стоял важный выбор между дорогим бейглом и дорогим маффином, — возразил Тим.  
— И ты не купил ни то, ни другое?   
— Не буду я платить семь долларов за чёрствый бейгл, — фыркнул Тим. — Ты меня как будто вообще не знаешь.


End file.
